Pigfarts,as long as I go to the school for hogs
by The Booknerds
Summary: Emma's life gets weirder by the minet when she gets the letter telling her to go to Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry.


You know how some people are double jointed or can do tricks with their eye. Stuff that's completely useless but other people think is cool. Well I

can do all of those tricks, even the impossible ones. Try drawing a clockwise circle with your finger, then make a lower case e with your foot. I'm

just going to tell you even before you try it; you won't be able to do it. It's stupid; I know; why does that matter? Well, it does matter; it matters a

lot because that means I'm a Witch. That's what Mrs. Granger down the street said. Her daughter is Hermione, and it turns out that she didn't go

to a fancy boarding school in France. She really went to a school called Hogwarts, for girls like me. Mrs. Granger said that Hermione could always do

the kind of stuff I can do! She said that's a sure sign that I'm a witch. I told my mom but she didn't believe me until we got a letter, but not in the

mail, we got it from an OWL. (Can you believe that?) The letter said I'm accepted in the same school as Hermione, (Hogwarts) and that someone

would be coming soon to talk about me and magic. So does this mean I'm a witch!

Oh my goodness!

I just got home from a friend's house and came home to my mum talking to a VERY odd person.

What made them odd was the fact that they were wearing robes. Bright purple robes, a very pointy hat and they were holding a stick.

But that isn't the weird part, just as I was coming into the parlor, the woman that mum was talking to, turned a tea cup into a mouse and then

back again. She caught sight of me and said to my mum, "And this must be Emma."

I just stood there for a second, then I came to my senses, I realized that all the witch and wizardry stuff that Mrs. Granger talked about was real

that this must be that person from Hogwarts. Now that I think about it, what kind of a name is Hogwarts? Is it were pigs that have warts go? And

we, the "students" have to use our unusual abilities to cure them?

I'm going!

Mum and Dad just came in my room and told me they would let my go to Pigfarts or whatever that school is called. At first they said they didn't

think they would let me go but I guess Mrs. Granger changed their mind. She kept telling them about how well Hermione was doing and how many

great friends she has made. I'm leaving in the morning to go to some place called Diagon Alley. The Grangers are taking me. I think it's because

mum and Dad still aren't too thrilled about the idea of magic and everything. I better get some sleep so I'm well rested for my trip tomorrow.

Hermione said that we would be meeting up with this other family. The weasels I think she said their name was, and this other guy, hairy porter.

Huh, I guess that she will be bringing along a hog from pig farts.

Wow, that is all I can say about this dragon alley, wow.

We went through this wall at the back of a building that "muggles" couldn't see. Hermione said that my parents are muggles, non magical people.

So, anyway, we go through this wall and I am like "whoa, did that wall just open up?"

And Hermione said, "Just wait until you see the station."

I said, "What station?" And she was like, "Just wait and see."

We go to this really big bank for wizards and traded "muggle money" for wizard money. It is weird, the money is, but that isn't the weirdest part.

The bank tellers are goblins. Like Real, Life, Goblins!

Double wow!

Then we met up with the weasels.

I'm on my way to Kings Cross with Hermione. I don't know why she said it would be so incredible. I mean I've been there a thousand times and it is

just a normal train depot.

Last night dad came in and said he was proud of me and how much him and mum loved me. It was all very mushy. He said he thought I would do

well at the school, and to focus my energy on my studies. He also said I wouldn't be learning any more stuff about "the real world". I was like "YAY!

Does this mean no more math?" He didn't like that very much. So he told me I'd have to study it with mum over the summer. (Yuck) He talked about

how he knows I'm not interested in boys yet, but soon I would be, and going to an all girl's school would really help my studies. Blah, blah, blah.

I'm excited about Boar Boil, but I'm not sure about the whole no boys' thing. I mean, like dad said, I'm not interested in boys, yet. (At least not very

much.) But what about dances? And in all the girl drama, it would be nice to have some idiots who still believe in cuties to balance out the confusing

and hard matters of life with stupid, easy boy stuff.

Well we're at kings cross so I better go.

So we get to kings cross and meet up with the weasels. They are a strange bunch; they all are gingers to the core. We also met up with this other

boy, harry porter, he had black, untidy hair and bright green eyes, the only thing that messed up the picture was the UGLY scare on his forehead. It

is u-g-l-y. I don't know why everyone treated him so reverently; it isn't like he got rid of the evil porker at this school we are going to...

There is a major problem this is not an all girl's school! I can't say any more we're in crisis mode right now mum and dad are on their way here!

Mum and dad are here and are demanding to see the headmistress. They are making a very big scene, and right at the beginning of the feast to.

Well it's all straightened out I get to stay at school! At first, I was a little worried about this not being an all girl's school. But, I really don't think it

will be a problem. I love it here! The great hall is beautiful. There are great crystal chandeliers (I mean huge like as big as a car or maybe bigger).

There are four tables, one for each house, that are as long as three of my living rooms, and every inch of them are overflowing with food! (The food

is to die for by the way.) I'm in the Gryffindor house which most people say is the best. Everyone in my house is really nice and I'm already starting

to make friends with some of the first and second years. Oh, I almost forgot! The stairs move! After dinner we went to our "houses". The houses

have a common room with big cozy chairs and fluffy couches. There is a huge fire place with a fire lit all the time and two long stair wells side by

side which led to our rooms. Our rooms aren't very big but they are perfect. There are little apple blossoms painted on the walls and beautiful big

chests at the end of each of our bed with an elaborate carving of a flower on the top. There's a really big vanity that takes up almost all of one wall

with full length mirrors and drawers and cupboards. Then six bed around the room with the white curtains that have lace on the ends and the

same fabric for our bed spreads. I am blissfully happy and now I am going to sleep

Wow! I got up and all my clothes for the next day were laid out on a chair by the end of the bed. When I got down to the great hall for breakfast,

all I could do was stare. It was even more amazing than it was yesterday. The ceiling showed whatever weather it was outside. So today, it was a

blue sky. The tables were laden down with lots of good things to eat. After this, I think we get our schedules for this year. I don't think Hermione

will be in any of my classes because she is older than me. I have to ask her what year she is.

OMO! (Oh My Owl's)

I am now in my 5th year and am freaking out. I have my O.W.L.s this year, and I don't like it. Hermione isn't here anymore; she has her own family

now. But I see her every now and then in Hogsmead, (really, what is it with wizards and hogs.) She comes with the ginger whom is now her

husband, the black haired fellow who every one reveres so much, (I later found out that he is the one who defeated the dark one, Baldymort.) he

is her brother in law because he married her husband's sister. (Yes, she is a ginger too.) Anyway I have a lot to study for.

Well, here I am in my fifth year of Hogwarts. I feel like a whole new person since I've been going here. Nothing is the same; not even being back

home. Every year that I'm in school, I feel more and more like I know who I am, and who I'm supposed to be. I guess that's one reason my parent

let me keep going to Hogwarts; even after my first year because they saw how good it was for me. Once I got home from Hogwarts my first year, I

realized exactly how much I had changed from being there. Every girl in my old grade started calling me a stuck up brat who went to private school

and the boys being less creative just said I had cooties (at age 11 how juvenile can you be?). The thing that showed me I was different was I

didn't really care that much. I just kind of entered the wizarding world and exited theirs. But things have been changing a lot for me this summer. I

guess the boys finally realized I don't have cooties because they all like me now, I don't mean like-like me, but they like hanging out with me. This

only makes the girls hate me more; so much more that they pull mean pranks on me, and my parents are going crazy about it. So to make me some

more friends, they're making me go to some lame sleepover with all the girls. YUCK! So now I'm on my way to Diana's house wanting to kill myself!


End file.
